Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater
by skeletonpeaches
Summary: Annabeth Chase is not a cheater. Annabeth Chase rarely cheats. Annabeth Chase only cheats when it benefits her. Annabeth Chase is a cheater.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater**

 **MyChildPercy**

1\. Annabeth Chase was not a cheater. If anything, she played by the rules and only broke them if they made no sense.

2\. Annabeth Chase rarely cheated. Rarely. In 3rd grade, she forgot how to divide a circle evenly. A lot had been going on that day, so it couldn't possibly be her fault! Her father had finally introduced her to the 'new woman of his dreams.' She was no dream. Yet the paper was sitting right there, uncovered and full of answers. So maybe Annabeth peered at the paper...and maybe Annabeth got the answer. All she knows is that on that day in third grade, she aced that math test.

3\. Annabeth Chase only cheated when it benefited her. She couldn't help it. She was losing horribly in that one monopoly game. Her friend, Rachel Dare, had momentarily disappeared into the bathroom. Quick as a bullet, Annabeth switched a few cards around in the stack. Magically and so suddenly, Annabeth just happened to win the game! Rachel, being Rachel, didn't think anything of it. But Annabeth knew.

4\. Annabeth Chase was a cheater. She cheated on exams, games, friends, and even boyfriends. It was in her blood. She couldn't -and wouldn't- stop. It benefited her! She won in everything. When she finally scored the one and only Percy Jackson..she changed. She was determined to not cheat. Their relationship was perfect. He was too sweet. Too caring. Too loving. Annabeth wasn't used to this. Naturally, she cheated on him. Yet seeing him standing at her front door of her apartment, eyes hurt and words stumbling out, she just couldn't take it. It broke her into little pieces as she watched the best thing that had ever happen to her walk out of her door and her life. It broke her.

* * *

 _Sorry I haven't been on lately. School and stuff. Hope you enjoy and review! :) To Stalora who is judging me at this very moment. Flames welcome_


	2. Chapter 2

Tone thing to get a follow but a favorite? Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater: Chapter Two

MyChildPercy

1\. Percy Jackson was his own didn't bother anyone. Not his mother, not his friends, hell, not even himself.

2\. Percy Jackson didn't want to keep to himself. He wanted to look into those startling gray eyes and watch them whirl into storms and ease into clouds.

3\. Percy Jackson wanted to _try_. Just try. He wanted to take the girl out for a date. Where? He didn't know. With what car? He didn't know. But he did know one thing-he wanted to date her on a date.

4\. Percy Jackson succeeded. Getting this girl, this, this girl of his dreams, to go on a date with **him?** Impossible. But possible.

5\. Percy Jackson had heard. He had heard the rumors of her cheatings, and scandals, and lies, and heartbreaks. But he wanted her. Heartbroken or not, he wanted her.

6\. Percy Jackson didn't fall on the way to the movies. (Walking in a tux is hard, okay?) He didn't mess up while talking to Annabeth. He did everything right. Everything.

7\. Percy Jackson was falling in love. Not that he could help it nor wanted to help it. She was perfect. She was everything. She was his.

8\. Percy Jackson did not like Luke. Not one bit. Not the way he stared at her, or what was below her head. He didn't like how they snuck glances at each other, or how he seemed to just love to make jokes when she was around. Annabeth assured him, though. _"It's nothing, you Seaweed Brain! I want you and you only."_ After she assured him, they had followed with a nice make-out session.

9\. The last date. Before they both went to college. They were going together, of course. Their last date. Percy Jackson had bought his Wise Girl a ring. A symbol of how much he loved her. He didn't deny it. He was officially in love with her. He didn't want to deny it. Her door was right in front of his face. His eyes read those same numbers they had seen every day for the last few months. Percy wanted to surprise his girlfriend. He grabbed his key and opened the door. The door seemed to open in slow motion as he saw Luke getting himself a face-full of his girlfriend. His wise girl. His Annabeth.

10\. Words were tumbling, clothes were slipping back on, and tears falling. Percy didn't remember what he said. He didn't say much of anything that made sense. Just random words put together. He looked at her, making sure all the hurt and anger was shown in his eyes. Instead of violence, he simply just looked at her and turned around, walking slowly out of her doorway and her life.

* * *

 _Dang! 345 views in under 2 days? Thank you so much! This is the first story that I've written that I actually like. I'm blown away, guys! 7 follows? On **my** story? Oh wow. I didn't realize that you guys liked it so much! One favorite? It's one thing to get a follow but a favorite? Tysm! It's this kind of stuff that really keeps me going, ya know? Well, that's enough about this. Here is chapter two! I really hope you enjoyed this because this is probably the hardest I've ever worked on a chapter. All types of reviews are welcome. _


	3. Chapter 3

Cheater, Cheater, Pumkpin Eater

Chapter 3

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

1\. Rachel Elizabeth Dare knew that it was not her destiny to be with Percy Jackson.

2\. Rachel Dare had watched as her two best friends slowly began to fall in love. She couldn't deny it. They were practically meant for one another.

3\. Rachel knew that Percy wouldn't give up. Rachel wanted to protect him so badly. From the rumors, the pain, and the heartache Percy was about to uncover about "his wise girl."

4\. Rachel didn't feel like it. She wants Percy to see that he chose the wrong girl. Rachel watched as they kissed and hugged and showed so much love to one another. In fact, if you looked closely, you could practically see the love vibes radiating off their skins.

5\. Percy had told her. He had told Rachel that he loved Annabeth. Of course, on the inside Rachel had scoffed. Sure you do, Perce. Sure. But on the outside, she had smiled sweetly and hugged him, saying that she was glad that he had finally found 'love'.

6\. Their last date. Their last time together until college. Rachel knew what Annabeth was doing. She'd known for a while. She wants Percy to physically feel the pain. Why? Because nothing ever worked out for Rachel Elizabeth Dare and if nothing worked out for her then why should it work out for him? She smiled as she watched from afar. He slowly went to knock on the door but then thought better of it. He took out his keys and opened the door to a 'shocking surprise.' Percy's mouth opened and closed like a fish. His fists balled up, but instead of doing anything, he simply turned around and walked away. Rachel smiled to herself.

7\. Rachel Elizabeth Dare knew that it was not her destiny to be with Percy Jackson. Yet since it wasn't hers, it wouldn't be anybodys.

* * *

AYEOO! We hit 1,000 views? Tysm! 21 follows and 5 favorites? Y'all warm my heart. Next chapter will be in Luke's P.O.V. Then this story will be done. I might add an epilouge. Idk yet. Thanks for reading! Flames and reviews welcome.


End file.
